dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Fire Dragon
"We're not exactly sure where the blue fire dragon comes from. We didn't think it was possible. We're also not sure if their fire is cold or hot since no one has been brave enough to test it."''-- DragonVale Description.'' Earning Rate/min: 20 ( 130 at level 10) 156 with Cold Boost (level 10) 100 with Fire Boost (level 10) Breeding This dragon can be bred by selecting one dragon with the cold attribute and the other with fire attribute to breed. One must be a hybrid, as cold and fire are opposites and cannot be bred together. It is generally agreed that it is easier to use a Fire Dragon and breed it with a cold hybrid rather than to breed a Cold Dragon with a fire hybrid. Some of the mwell known combinations and more efficient combinations are: *Fire/Reindeer - Currently the most efficient combination. The possible results are flower or poison (1 hour and 30 min. breeding time), another Reindeer (5hrs),or the Bluefire you were after (12hrs). Because the possible results of this combination are have low breeding times, you can breed more often, thereby increasiyour chances of getting a Blue Fire but be warned all methods of getting a blue fire dragon are down to chance! *Fire/Storm - A well known and tested way of getting a Blue Fire. It is worth noting that this combination has been confirmed as a way of getting one of the 'Rare' dragons (Sun, Moon, Rainbow). Gallery BLUE_FIRE_EGG.jpg IMG_0115-1-.png most-successful-way-for-blue-fire-dragon-in-dragonvale-on-ipad_425x479.jpg Automatic Names *Alex *Berg *Blinky *Blizzard *Boreal *Buck *Chilly *Cinder *Coldy *Cookie *Crackle *Crimson *Crystal *Dancer *Deepfyre *Flake *Flicker *Flint *Fluffy *Freezy *Frostbite *Frosty *Furball *Gana *Inferno *Kelvin *Kraka *Loki *Lapis *Lu Jiale *Lucy *Pyro *Pompi *Rex *Smolder *Snowball *Sol *Steve *Toasty *Tundra *Torchy *Vesuvius Notes *The Cold and Blue Fire Dragons have the same breeding time, so you cannot tell if you have one or not until the egg comes. *Most Efficient: Fire and Reindeer. If you fail to get a Blue Fire dragon, you get either a Poison, Flower, Fire or Reindeer dragon. As many of these undesirable outcomes take either half an hour or an hour to breed, you get many more chances at breeding per day. *Most efficient without Reindeer Dragon: While Storm Dragon and Fire Dragon is the most efficient, since the lightning gene comes before the cold, you will most likely end up with firefly dragon or scorch dragon. But, if you breed Fire Dragon with Ice Dragon, the cold gene comes before the water which inceases your chances at getting a Blue Fire Dragon. *'''ProTip: The most efficient method of breeding is to first obtain a Fire Dragon, then obtain an Ice Dragon by breeding Water Dragon and Cold Dragon (get it from water and cold, NOT any other dragons as simple parent genes will increase your chances). Level 10's will work as well as Level 6 Fire and 4 Ice, or level 10 Fire and 6 Ice. *'The Lucrative Way': Even though this method is not the most efficient, this is the most lucrative way to get a Blue Fire Dragon: breed a level 10 Fire Dragon and a level 10 Snow Dragon. (Important edit: the resulting egg will often be a cold dragon, which takes 12 hours to incubate and does not sell for much.) The end result will either be a Blazing Dragon or another Snow Dragon which both take 8 hours OR you'll get lucky and it'll be a Blue Fire Dragon! (not often) So worst case scenario? You get a million! Best case? You get your Blue Fire Dragon! However, it's going to take A WHILE to obtain a Blue by doing this. (Tip: the snow dragon is made by breeding an Air Dragon and a Cold Dragon) *Ice Dragon and Fire Dragon: The consensus is that higher level Fire Dragon (Level 6) as Dragon 1, with a lower level Ice Dragon (Level 4) as Dragon 2. (Level 4 Ice as Dragon 1 and Level 10 Fire as Dragon 2 has multiple proven successes. *While a Fire Boost cannot positively affect a Blue Fire dragon (since Cold is the opposite of Fire), a Cold Boost can (the opposite of the Cold Boost is Plant, not Fire). So, it is best to place your Blue Fire Dragon in your cold habitat with a Cold Boost because it will give you more DragonCash. Also, another benefit of placing a Blue Fire in a Cold Habitat is that the Cold Habitat has a bigger amount of maximum DragonCash than the Fire Habitat. Category:Dragons Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Cold Dragons Category:Fire Category:Cold Category:Rare Dragons